Blaze Fielding
Blaze is a female character of Streets of Rage and the love interest of Jake Turner History Streets of Rage Blaze is British and was born in London, she is the daughter of Frank Fielding, the chief of police and Michelle Fielding. As a child she and her parents moved to the New York, EUA. With eight years Blaze wins his first championship of Judo. When turned 19 years old, Blaze learned to dance Lambada and fell in love with the dance and decide works as cop at the police station of his father, there she meets new friends and partners, Axel Stone and Adam Hunter. Blaze, Axel and Adam work together and hold numerous bandits, Frank feels pride in his daughter. After awhile time, Axel and Adam decide to retire from being cops and move New York. Axel wants to fulfill his dream of opening his own dojo martial arts and Adam wants to live in a better city for him and his younger brother Eddie. Blaze says goodbye to his partners and continues working for his father at the police station. One year after, the police recently transferred Jake Turner arrives in New York for his first day of work, so he meets Blaze and falls instantly for the girl. Then Blaze and Jake become good friends and then boyfriends. One day a criminal organization called the Syndicate commanded by Mr.X took control New York, government and even the police. Blaze and Jake ask for Frank form a Task Force to fight together against the Syndicate, but the request was denied by Mayor. Most cops have joined the Syndicate for being corrupt or afraid for their families. Unreconstructed, Blaze and Jake resign from the police and decide to take justice into their own hands and end the Syndicate. Frank understands the choice of his daughter and her boyfriend and promises to help them in this mission. Streets of Rage 2 A year has passed after the battle, Blaze and Jake decide to start a new life and move to London. Blaze now works as a dance teacher and his life changes when Jake proposes marriage to her but she discovers that her father Frank was kidnapped by Mr.X, wanting revenge he wants to bring Jake and Blaze in a trap, the villain hires Shiva, a killer world famous and fighters professionally trained for to kill the couple. Hearing the news, Blaze and Jake return to New York to save Frank from the clutches of Mr. X, but an old friend of Jake and star baseball player Terry Summers, knew of the incident and joins the couple in this hard mission. Streets of Rage 3 2 years have passed since the death of Mr.X in her secret island, now Blaze opened an agency and became a private investigator with the help of her engaged Jake. Blaze receives a letter from a mysterious girl named Sunny Fielding Turner reveals that his daughter be with Jake in the future. The girl says that her future was destroyed by the Robocy corporation and the Syndicate, but a former scientist at the Syndicate, Dr. Zan Gilbert taught how to turn off the pumps responsible for the destruction of your future. Blaze contact Terry and Frank immediately, Terry accepts the proposal of his friend, but Frank could not come to be occupied at the police station, but promises his daughter to help her somehow. Streets of Rage 4 A year has passed since the final defeat of Mr.X, Blaze and Jake got married last year and things seemed to have returned to normal in New York. But Shiva wants revenge on Jake and his friends, the villain stands the Syndicate and with the help of his apprentice Myumi Sagawara both hire ninja assassins and swordsmen to mount the new Syndicate. To put the heroes into a trap, Shiva kidnaps Hollywood star Alyssa Stephens, Terry's girlfriend and Blaze best friend. Jake, Blaze, Terry and Frank go on a rescue to save Alyssa and destroy the New Syndicate led by Shiva. Personality Signatures Moves Fighting Style Character Relationships *Frank Fielding - Father. *Michelle Fielding - Mother. *Jake Turner - Husband. *Sunny Fielding Turner - Daughter. *Alyssa Stephens - Best friend. *Terry Summers - Friend. *Catherine Stephens Summers - Friend. *Axel Stone - Friend and formed partner. *Adam Hunter - Friend and formed partner. Trivia General: *In SOR2, Blaze and Jake make love for the first time *At the ending of SOR3, Blaze and Jake get married *A false rumor emerged saying that at the good ending of Original SOR3, Blaze start a romantic relationship with her partner Axel Stone, that's a lie, Sega never confirmed this was true, as besides being friends, at the ending of SOR3, the two following separate ways and discard any possibility, besides, Blaze is married to Jake Turner. * In this version of SOR, is unheard of Blaze have a romantic relationship with the protagonist, which did not happen in the original SOR. Gallery Steve Fox/Gallery